The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of operating same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory devices including resistive memory cells and methods of operating same.
Next generation memory devices having nonvolatile characteristics without aid of refresh operations have been continuously developed with the need of high integration density and low power consumption of memory devices. Demands continue for next generation memory devices designed to have high integration density like dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, nonvolatile data retention characteristic like flash memory devices, and high speed data access like static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Phase change random access memory (PRAM or PcRAM) devices, nano floating gate memory (NFGM) devices, polymer random access memory (PoRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM or FeRAM) devices and resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) devices are very attractive as candidates of the next generation memory devices.